


you are the best present

by swordofoaths



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, fluff and very very light angst?, mentions of yuni, more on shigure's thoughts and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordofoaths/pseuds/swordofoaths
Summary: Shinya takes Shigure out on a dolphin date for his birthday.





	you are the best present

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be posted on shigure's birthday last 7/12 but i wasn't able to finish it on time ;;;
> 
> inspired from his seasonal gacha ssr! (that didn't come home.. F) the dolphin is v cute
> 
> so yea, soft shinshigu (dolphin) date! supposed to be just a drabble but it got a bit longer... enjoy reading!

"Shigure! The dolphins will really like you!

Shinya yelled with full enthusiasm as he tried to support Shigure, together with the cheers from the audience.

Shigure looked in Shinya's direction, with eyes pleading for help. He was suddenly dragged from his seat by the woman who was leading the dolphin show, and brought him to the stage.

It's about an hour already since the show started and just awhile ago, the woman was asking for a volunteer who wants to interact with the dolphins. Somehow, without even volunteering himself, he became that 'volunteer.'

"That handsome, young man there would surely be loved by these dolphins," she said to the crowd while pointing at him. Everyone cheered him on, especially Shinya who kept on shouting his name loudly while clapping his hands.

Shigure just wanted to enjoy watching the show with Shinya. He never expected this situation and couldn't really refuse Shinya's request with that puppy eyes of his.

After letting out a deep sigh, he smiled as he looked in Shinya's direction. He was waving to Shigure and smiling so brightly.

Shigure was waving back when his attention was called by the woman who made him go to the stage.

"Yes?"

"He's with you, right? The one who keeps on waving?" she whispered to him.

"Ah, yes..." he said as he smiled, meeting Shinya's eyes once again.

"Hm. Young love."

"Eh...?"

Before Shigure could even process what the woman said, she turned to Shinya's direction and called for him.

"The other handsome, young man there who keeps on waving! Please come down here and join us!"

"EH... ME?!" Shinya shouted back in response, his expression a mix of shock and excitement.

"Yes, you're very handsome!" the little girl beside him exclaimed which made everyone in the audience laugh.

"Hehe... thank you," Shinya replied shyly. He gently patted the little girl's head and said in return, "You're very cute as well!"

Shinya joined Shigure in front and the woman started giving instructions. The crew made them sit near the pool.

"... That's all. Have fun playing with the dolphins and please treat them with care! We're here to assist you all."

And so, they tried to play with the dolphins. About three more volunteers were called. One of the dolphins keep on approaching Shigure and Shinya noticed it immediately and took out his phone.

That dolphin went and kissed Shigure on the cheeks which made the audience go 'awww'.

_Snap!_

Shinya was able to take a shot of the very heartwarming moment well. Shigure’s expression was very soft with a hint of shyness as the dolphin kissed his cheeks.

"Shigure, I told you so! That dolphin loves you!"

Shinya was grinning widely as he showed Shigure the shot, his expression really proud and happy.

Ah, the sun is too bright today, Shigure thought.

"That's a very good shot, Shinya."

"Hehe. You praise me too much, Shigure! It's you, after all."

_It's you, after all._

_It's you, after all._

_It's you, after all._

"..."

Shinya's words kept on repeating in his head, as the two stared at each other, no longer able to pay attention to their surroundings. Completely lost in each other's eyes.

* * *

They weren't able to bring extra clothes since they didn't anticipate such thing to happen. Shinya went on about how they could get sick from wearing wet clothes so they ended up buying a matching dolphin shirt afterwards.

The sun was finally setting down when the show ended. It was the last show of the day and somehow, because of them, it ended a bit late than expected. They waved goodbye to the audience who grew fond of them. As well as to the dolphins, the crew, and especially to that woman who winked at them both before leaving. Shinya and Shigure both thought that they were a bunch of kind-hearted people.

"Shinya..."

Shigure found Shinya's hand and held it as they walked to the nearby beach. He interlocked their fingers as gently as he could, the warmth spreading in between their hands.

"Hm? Shigure...?"

"Thank you for today. It was really fun. I was never able to spend my birthday like this before," he whispered softly. "I heard that Yuni really wanted to watch the dolphin show so I didn't expect him to give those tickets to you..." he added.

Shinya squeezed his hand in return and laughed.

"He said he wanted to go with you, but he gave me the tickets instead. Yuni-kun is really strange."

Shigure smiled as he recalled the scene he saw outside their room. His younger brother, shoving the tickets to Shinya and telling him that he can borrow his nii-sama for a day. And that he has to make him happy or else he'll have to pay (with his life). It was hard to pretend that he didn't hear the last part.

Shigure really didn't think he should know about it, though. But upon returning the room, Shinya's eyes were already sparkling so bright as he immediately told him about the dolphin show and that he got the tickets from Yuni.

_I should buy Yuni some souvenir from the show_, he thought that night.  
  
"Ah, Shigure!"  
  
Shigure's thoughts came to an abrupt stop as Shinya suddenly stood up, as if he remembered something. He almost fell down, but Shigure caught him just in time. Like he _always_ does.

"Are you alright? What is it, Shinya?"

"Waah! Thank you for catching me! I was thinking... for your birthday tomorrow, I will be the one to cook our food!" 

It didn't sound like a good idea, knowing what he went through the last time he ate Shinya's cooking, but he really can't refuse him... not when he looks this enthusiastic. If it's Shinya, he's always willing to take a risk.

"Alright. Shinya, I look forward to your cooking..."

"I will try my best for you, Shigure!"

Shinya started to talk about what he will make. Shigure laughed and focused his eyes on Shinya as the latter continued to talk. He's really lucky to have him by his side. Seeing Shinya happy like this... it's already the best present he could ever receive.

Suddenly, Shinya leaned on his shoulders and stared to the sky.

"Shigure..."

Shinya closed his eyes. Shigure did the same.

"Shinya..."

"Can't we just stay like this forever?" Shinya whispered, his voice small.

Shigure's eyes shot open in surprise. He was about to ask Shinya to repeat what he said, when he realized Shinya fell asleep already. He gazed at the sleeping Shinya and kissed his forehead. Shigure put Shinya's head on his lap and held him for awhile.

Shigure looked at his watch. It's about time they return to Shinonome. Shigure didn't want to wake up the sleeping Shinya. Before going to the dolphin show, he did a surgery and although Shinya didn't show it, he was really exhausted.

Shigure was trying to carry Shinya on his back when Shinya suddenly started singing in his sleep.

"Happy birthday, Shigure~ Happy birthday, Shigure..."

It's as if the universe stopped moving and all he could hear was Shinya's voice—the voice that never fails to bring comfort to him. The voice of the person who holds his heart the most.

Shigure wondered what kind of dream Shinya was having. There's still a few hours until midnight—until his birthday. And this year, Shinya is with him. It's all he could ever ask for.

As Shigure started walking, Shinya's question before dozing off came into his mind.

_...If only we could really stay like this forever._

**Author's Note:**

> to conclude: they are married and inlove!!!!!!
> 
> thanks for reading!  
glad to actually finish this before i start uni tmrw and perish  
pls cry over shinshigu w me @swordofoaths on twt
> 
> (september pls come soon to destroy me)


End file.
